


You Interrupted Me

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hickies, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation Interruptus, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, consent talk, that's a dumb sounding tag but that's what it is, very light don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: Alex knows better than to arrive too early when he and Mal have plans.Well, he knows he shouldn't, but does that stop him?





	You Interrupted Me

Alex knows it’s not the best idea to arrive early when he’s scheduled something with Mal. She’s often busy, often with things that shouldn’t be interrupted.

But Alex never claimed to be the smartest person.

There’s no response when he presses the buzzer to her apartment. He waits a minute, then presses it again. Still nothing. She’s probably out, he figures, and turns to leave.

The shoddy speaker crackles to life. “Alex?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Good. Get up here.”

The intercom shuts off with a sharp CLICK. Okay. Unusual. But he’s been given the O.K., so he heads inside and up to her apartment.

Mal opens the door almost as soon as Alex knocks. She’s flushed, her hair is back, and - most indicatively - she’s got a bathrobe wrapped hastily around herself.

She looks Alex in the eye. “You interrupted me.”

Alex’s cheeks are already burning. “I’m… sorry.”

“Whatever. Come in already.”

She’s disappeared back into her room by the time he gets his shoes off, so when he follows her, it’s with caution.

Alex is not at all prepared for what he sees when he steps through the door. Namely, the sight of Mal kneeling on her bed, legs spread, straddling what is apparently a thick, purple dildo. One hand reaches behind her to hold it in place, while the movement of her arm suggests the other is jerking her off. She must have been at this a while, because she sinks onto the false cock almost effortlessly.

The resulting loud moan occurs at the same time as the sound of Alex closing the door. Mal whirls around, clearly surprised. The new angle of her body reveals a cock ring slipped tight onto her cock. And if Alex wasn’t hard before, he  _ sure is now. _

“Did you want something?” Mal demands.

He doesn’t even stammer out a full thought before she interrupts.

“I can see your boner. You can come over here and let me fuck you, or you can stay there and enjoy the show.”

Alex, though too dumbstruck to speak, hurriedly strips off his shirt and pants, nearly loses his balance taking off his socks, and manages to sit down on the bed without completely embarrassing himself.

Mal points at the headboard. “Get.”

So Alex scrambles backwards and settles himself near the top of the bed.

“Lay down.”

He does, his heart beating fast in his chest, feeling every pulse in his cock.

Mal’s breathing heavily, still working her cock, like she can’t let go. She grunts and wrenches her hand away, now leaning on both arms. Slowly, and with several small whimpering noises, she slides off the dildo. She glances around her, almost frantic, and swears when she can’t find what she’s looking for.

“Dumb,” she grumbles to herself. “Stupid, dumb…” she’s muttering, then turns suddenly and grabs at the bedside table.

“Lube?” Alex asks.

“Yeah.”

“Wh- do you really need it? I mean-”

“I’ve got a shit ton of lube up my ass, right?”

“Well I wasn’t gonna say it like that!”

“Close enough,” she laughs, even as she strokes lube over his cock. “Still, bad idea to sit on a dry dick.”

“R- right, yeah.”

Mal shuffles so she’s right over Alex’s cock.

“You ready?” she asks. Even desperately aroused, she asks consent as always.

“Yeah.”

“You sure?” she adds, smiling at him with that  _ look _ that always means trouble.

“Yes?” Alex squeaks as Mal grabs his cock. She makes direct eye contact with him as she positions herself.

“Mal, what-?”

Her grin gets wider, and then Alex’s back arches off the bed as she  _ sits _ on his cock. Effortlessly.

“Oh my god,” Alex whimpers.

Mal squeezes around him, then sighs, wiggling her hips. “Fuck, I needed this.”

“Oh my  _ god, _ Mal.”

She doesn’t seem to hear him, instead, apparently, trying to push herself further onto his cock. When she can’t, she lifts her hips instead, producing a slick, sliding pleasure that Alex can feel through what seems like his entire body. He means to say something, but all he manages is a low moan. Mal responds, seemingly unintentionally, with one of her own. She sets her hips back down and leans forward, rubbing her cock across Alex’s stomach. The hot, hard flesh is a new sensation on that skin. Mal’s usually the one inside him.

“Alex,” she pants.

“Yeah?” His answer comes out alongside a long moan.

“You’re in your head. Stop thinking so much.”

“I can’t- fuck. God, you feel so good,  _ fuck, _ Mal. I can’t stop thinking about- thinking about how you’re usually the one inside of me.”

“It’s nice to switch things up once in awhile. And, I mean, are you complaining?”

“No. God, no. You make so many sounds like this.”

“Yeah.” She moans, deep in her chest. “I’m really sensitive. Hence- ah, fuck - hence this,” she says, indicating the cock ring. “I’ve tried this before, and I went off… way too fast, fuck.”

Alex groans and squirms under her, legs kicking. Mal bounces on his lap.

“Shit. Fuck, that’s good, Alex,  _ fuck.” _

She rolls her hips down, humping at Alex’s stomach, fucking herself on his cock at the same time.

“Oh my god, Mal,” Alex whines. “Fuck, that’s so hot. You look so good like this, so good, you feel so good,  _ god, Mal!” _

“Alex,” she threatens. “If you come now, I am going to get myself off and make you watch.”

He makes a strangled sort of noise and grabs at her thighs, stilling her. “Mal, if you keep talking like that, I’m not going to be able to hold off.”

She laughs, a low kind of chuckle. “Oh, is this too much?” She squeezes her muscles around him, and he squirms again. “Am I too much for you?”

“N- no.”

“Alex,” she says sweetly, “I said,” and leans forward, bringing her face to his, “am I too much for you?”

He turns his face away, eyes shut, and he can feel himself blushing.

“Answer me, Alex,” Mal insists.

Alex whimpers. “Yes,” he says. He can feel his pulse in his own cock, the hot, damp skin of Mal’s on his stomach. She’s a weight above him, a firm presence, her breath against his face. He doesn’t open his eyes, but he feels her move, and now her mouth is over his neck, her lips hardly an inch from his skin.

Mal’s voice is low. “I’ll show you too much,” she growls. And her tongue flicks out, wetness drags up the skin of his neck, and he has to make himself breathe again. Her breasts press against his chest, his hands are still on her thighs, she’s beautiful and he’s overwhelmed.

She presses a kiss, slow, gentle, to his neck. He can feel the creases of her puckered lips. So many sensations against his body, and yet he can focus on any one of them.

But then her lips open, and her mouth is pressed against his skin, and it’s so  _ slick. _ She knows how sensitive his neck is, knows every one of his buttons and how to push them all.

“Fuck,” he breathes. “Oh, Mal.”

She doesn’t answer him, not with words, just licks over his neck, the muscle of her tongue pressing gently against him. There’s a soft, wet noise as her mouth pulls away, and another, and another as she kisses him again and again. Her lips and tongue touch with more pressure, little sucking sensations when they leave his skin.

“Oh, Mal, you feel so good,” Alex murmurs.

She opens her lips over his pulse point, and there’s a soft roll of her tongue before she sucks, gently at first, then less so. Her mouth is soft, slick, hot and wet and it feels  _ so _ good.

“Mal, I want- I want… more,” he groans.

Alex can feel her lips move when she answers, “You’ll have to be more specific, darling.”

“I want you to- nnngh, fuck, Mal! I can’t focus -  _ ah _ \- when you do that!”

She laughs against his skin.

“I want you to bite me,” Alex says softly.

He thinks he feels her cock twitch against his stomach.

“Are you sure?” There’s concern in Mal’s voice, but it’s thick and muddled with arousal.

“Yes. Bite me, Mal, mark me.”

Mal’s still unmoving, almost stunned from the statement.

_ “Please,” _ he whispers.

The sharp shock of pleasure-pain draws a yell from his mouth as his legs twitch, kick out. The sensation is a heady one, leaving his thoughts swirling.

His pulse is fast where she’s bitten, and while it hurts, she hasn’t broken the skin.

“Again, Mal, please.”

Another bite of her teeth, sharp yet dull, on the skin of his neck.

He moans, loud, open, and nearly desperate as she latches onto the spot again, and the smooth, rhythmic suction is startling in its pleasure. He’s so much more sensitive, can feel so much more, his nerves on edge. He’s aware of his cock inside of her, the hardness of hers against his belly, the slippery sweat between their bodies, and it’s almost overwhelming.

“Mal, Mal, Mal, wait.”

She pulls back. “What?”

“I’m- I’m too close for you to keep doing that.”

She groans, frustrated. “Fine.”

Mal sits up, reaches for the lube tossed haphazardly to the side. She pours it onto her fingers, then takes her cock in hand.

“If you’re going to come too fast like that, then you can watch me like this.” Her breath quickens, and the wet sounds of her hand are obscene. “You can watch me jerk off while I sit on your cock. How about that, huh?”

Alex whines. He’s so hard, so desperately aroused inside of her. But she gets what she wants. She always does.

Mal braces herself against his chest with her free hand, and rolls her hips again. Slowly, she works into a rhythm, pumping her cock as she fucks herself on Alex’s. The sight, the sound, the sensations are dizzying, and he’s glad to be laying down.

Mal hits something just right and a moan rips out of her, she tenses around Alex’s cock, and  _ god, _ does that feel good.

Alex is making sounds of his own, mostly little whimpers as she rides him, a captivating sight.

They blend into an odd little symphony of noises, lewd moans and dirty, slick sounds.

Mal’s rhythm stutters, and she stops herself abruptly, surprising both of them. She makes eye contact with Alex, panting, then surges forward. Her hand tucks behind his neck, pulling him as close as she can as she kisses him, rough and desperate.

Her mouth is wonderful against his, wet and smooth, and yet as he leans into the kiss, she breaks it. He doesn’t have even a split second to wonder why, because she’s immediately on his neck. There’s little of the finesse she had before, her kisses turned sloppy. Alex could, of course, care less, because  _ god, _ the jolts of his nerves with every heartbeat were stunning.

Mal alternates kissing and sucking, latched onto Alex’s neck insistently as she fucks her fist with the same desperation. Her knuckles rub across his stomach, an urgent feeling - he  _ knows _ that hand is jerking her cock, getting her off, and yet she’s focused on him.

“Fuck, Mal,” is all he can say.

She growls against his neck, and his rapid breaths turn into equally rapid whimpers, sounding needy as the rest of him squirms. His hips buck up into Mal, an instinct he’s in no state to fight.

“Please,” he moans. “You feel so good, fuck,  _ please, _ I wanna come, Mal, feels so good-  _ oh,  _ oh, oh, fuck-” he’s babbling and he doesn’t care, words spilling from his mouth mindlessly as she fucks him.

The answer is sudden and obvious. “Mal. Mal, Mal, I- fuck, wanna come, fuck - bite me. Bite me, bite me, bite me,” he repeats, gasping.

She bites down and it goes blurry from there - moaning, movement - desperate - he feels slick on his neck, around his cock, and then he’s coming, shouting, and there’s a burst of wetness against his stomach, too.

Mal’s mouth detaches, she’s panting, so is Alex, and their senses return to them properly. Mal’s come is smeared across Alex’s belly, and his is dripping out of her, even around his cock. Mal leans forward to kiss him, and he slips out of her, followed by a small rush of his come. It’s an utter mess, but he just drinks in the taste of her lips.

Mal speaks up eventually. “That was… something.”

“Yeah.”

“Everything okay? I’m afraid I might have bitten you too hard.”

“No, I’m alright, I think. I wasn’t- I definitely wasn’t expecting you to get so dominant.”

“Shit, that was okay, right?”

“We’ve got a safeword for a reason, Mal, I’m fine. It- that was actually pretty hot.”

“Just making sure, you know how I am.”

Alex pulls her in for a firm kiss. “I’m glad you are.” Another short touch of lips. “I wouldn’t want you any other way.”


End file.
